


Lealta

by steffy2106



Category: Blood for Blood, Inferno - Fandom, Vendetta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Loss, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steffy2106/pseuds/steffy2106
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am loving the Blood for Blood Series by Catherine Doyle. This is my attempt to write the third / final book of the series. </p><p>Sophie has now lost everything and she is ready to anything to get the revenge she is craving for even it means binding her future to the family who started it all. <br/>Love, hate, betrayal and redemption - All is fair in a Blood War...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lealta

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the series of its characters, they are the magical creation of the amazing Catherine Doyle. Also English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so please be understanding.

Chapter 1 - Sanctuary: 

“I’m listening –“ I trailed off. I was just so weary; I would have done almost anything to wash Jack’s blood of my hands and sleep.   
“Sanctuary.” He replied barely louder than a whisper taking another step toward me.   
I snorted, folding my hand into a tight fist around Luca’s switchblade to stop my hand from shaking.   
“It’ll be different this time.” He assured reaching for my fisted hand. He nudged my hand open. “Do you trust me Sophie?”   
I unfisted my hand and let the blade fall in his. “I do, there is nobody I trust more.” I admitted reluctantly to both of us.  
Luca let out a sigh of relief, sliding the blade in his back pocket. He raised a tentative hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Sophie…” He brushed his fingertips across my cheekbone so lightly it felt like a feather. He opened his mouth to add something but voices from the corridor stopped him in his track. Luca cursed under his breath. “I have no time to explain more, just follow my league, don’t talk and know that everything I’ll do or ask you to do will be to keep you safe.”   
Valentino appeared with Nic hot on his trail.  
“Sophie!” Nic exclaimed beatifically taking a step toward me.   
I automatically took a step back and looked away as his face fell.   
“Not now Nicoli.” Valentino ordered keeping his eyes on me. “What are you doing here Persephone?”   
“She is coming for sanctuary - Vuole giurare fedeltà alla famiglia and I am vouching for her.” Luca added with authority taking a side step to stand closer to me.   
Valentino looked down at my hand his eyes narrowing slightly probably due to the blood on it.   
“It’s Jack’s, he kidnapped her - she most likely blinded him from one eye.”   
“Why don’t you let her answer for herself Luca?” It sounded like a question but we all knew it was nothing less of an order. “You are very quiet, this is quite unusual for you.” Valentino met my eyes a smirk on his face. “Is that what you want Sophie? Un impegno di fedeltà?”  
I quickly glanced at Luca not knowing what Valentino had said but when I saw the earnest look on his face I didn’t hesitate. “Yes, it’s what I want.” I replied clearly will all the confidence I could muster.   
I frowned when Valentino burst in laughter. The moment was critical, desperate really; such laughter was so out of place. I pursed my lips hard to stop me from insulting him.   
Valentino turned to Luca again. “I have to say I am impressed brother. She trusts you so much that she is agreeing to things she doesn’t even understand.”   
As Luca looked down bashful, I couldn’t help but look at Nic who was clearly fuming but he was standing by Valentino stiffly, his hands balled into tight fists.   
Valentino ignored his brother anger or maybe he just didn’t care. “Sophie if you swear allegiance to the Falcone; you will become one of us or at least as close as possible of a Falcone without being blood. You always say that you don’t recognize mine or Luca’s authority but once you swear your allegiance you will have to abide by everything we say. You will have to follow all our rules, all our traditions. There will be no way out unless I say so. Any breach of Omerta, any breach of our rules, any flip will mean your death and even Luca will not be able to stop that.”   
Allegiance – Becoming a Falcone. Losing my life, my freedom, my future. My heart was hammering in my chest as I tried to keep my face as blank as possible. No matter how dark, how lonely my future had been it had been mine.   
I felt Luca’s brush his hand ever so slightly against mine. It could have been an accidental touch but I knew better, it was his way to tell me it was okay.   
“Yes Valentino, I will pledge allegiance.”   
“You will have to learn our code, our principles – Things we have known and followed since birth.”   
“I’ll teach her.” Nic proposed eagerly.   
Valentino shook his head. “No, she is Luca’s responsibility - Il suo allievo. He vouched for her, her actions will impact him.”   
I turned toward Luca frowning in confusion. I knew that breaking the Falcone rules would lead to my death but I never wanted to risk his life – A life I was always trying to save.  
“I’ll vouch for her.” Nic insisted, taking another step in my direction. I could see the anger boiling in him and wondered how much more it would take before he would explode.   
Valentino shook his head again. “No you can’t. Sei troppo giovane , troppo imprevedibile . Lui la può controllare; tu chiaramente non si può.”  
Nic flushed with anger and huffed in frustration andI cursed internally, I really had to learn italian.   
“Nicoli andiamo, we need to organize the consiglio.” Valentino turned around and disappeared in the corridor.   
Nic threw a withering look to Luca before turning to me, his face softening almost immediately. “I am happy you came to us Sophie.”   
I waited for him to trail after Valentino before turning to Luca.   
“What did he mean by my actions impacting you?”  
Luca rubbed his neck with discomfort. “Sophie, it’s okay…” He trailed off.   
I raised my hand to stop him. “You asked me to trust you and I did. I agreed to things I didn’t even understand. Give me some credit Luca, you owe me that much.”   
Luca took a couple of steps toward me, invading my space. He leaned down hovering over me as if he was trying to shield me. “It means that all your actions will have consequences on me, when you vouch for someone you become the same person.”   
I nodded. “I will never betray you.” I avowed holding his eyes.   
“I know you won’t.” His lips twitched in a crooked smile and the tenderness in his eyes took my breath away.  
“I can’t believe you are risking your lineage, your role, your place in the family and even your life to keep me safe.”   
“Is it enough of a grand gesture for you?” He asked with his usual smirk.   
I couldn’t help but smile back reaching for his hand and squeezing it. “It’s a start.”   
*************************************  
The council was composed of 15 Falcones. I was just supposed to sit and listen until it was the time for me to swear allegiance, which I had to do in Italian. Luca had written the oath on a piece of paper and I had been trying to learn it for the past two hours.   
As Luca as expected there was not a lot of arguing and if it wasn’t for Gino big mouth, the vote would have been almost unanimous. Even Elena and Felice voted yes which surprised me to no end.  
I kneeled in front of Valentino and, as he rested his hand on my shoulder I repeated the oath Luca had given me. My words were unsure and I was stumbling on words but I held Valentino’s glance. I wanted him to know that even if the oath was not perfect I was taking it seriously and would respect it to the end.   
“La mia vita diventa la tua vita. Il mio sangue diventa il tuo sangue . Io sono parte di un tutto e le tue parole sono la mia legge. Giuro lealtà e la fedeltà alla famiglia e io sarò un Falcone fino al mio ultimo respiro .”   
Valentino gave me what seemed a genuine smile and squeezed my shoulder. Welcome to the Family Persephone. Valentino bent on his wheelchair to kiss my forehead. Don’t make him regret it. He whispered against my forehead before leaning back in his chair.   
Thank you, Valentino. I stood up and turned around looking for Luca but he was gone, I couldn’t help the disappointment to set up in my stomach. He did his duty and part of him probably regretted linking his future to mine.   
I looked around at the smiling faces, I was a Falcone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Why not give me a little review? I would love to read you!


End file.
